


"Han You're literally a bottom"

by MyMedicationExpired



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, Love, Love Confessions, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Smut, confssion, kpop, minsung - Freeform, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMedicationExpired/pseuds/MyMedicationExpired
Summary: "Imagine being like gay or something like that.""JiSung we've been sleeping together for like ~8 months.""Ok but that's not like gay-gay, you know?""Han, you're literally a bottom.""HaN, yOu'rE lITeRAlly a bOTtom, shut up."============================JiSung and Minho's love story, how they came to be. Stray Kids are closer than family, but when Han comes out to best friend, Minho, suddenly things get rocky between them.(The begining was inspired by a work I came across once on this platform but I cant remember what it was called TT I'll credit it as soon as I find it)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	"Han You're literally a bottom"

Han sat across from HyunJin and ChangBin. The stealth and strategy that came along with a game of Rock, Sisor, Paper. Once could not repeat a movement nor second guess first instinct.  
Life and death couldn’t compare to the boredom that arises from cleaning off the table.

From the other side of the room, Han locked eyes with HyunJin. There was a subtle but locked agreement between the two of them. The two normally didn’t get along, being such different individuals. However, avoiding dish duty and shifting the responsibility to ChangBin put out all fires between them. 

They knew how to play the system. Han’s one nervous tap of the finger meant rock, a second mention paper, no movement evidently lead to the two throwing sicor. Han has unknowingly developed this system a while back to which HyunJin caught on. They never talked about it but kept the tradition going since it got them both out of dish duty by pining two against one.

“Whatever,” ChangBin through his arms up. “I’ll just do it.”

“We didn’t even start the game!” Han shouted, as usual. 

“I’m gonna lose anyway!”

“Thank you Hyung,” HyunJin slightly stood up and shimmied out the bar-type seating, prepared to leave.

“No! Wait, ugh, ChangBin you took the fun out of it!” Han pouted.

“I’m gonna end up doing it anyway! Why would I add losing on top of it?”

By now HyunJin had left, not giving into Han’s need to argue. They all had gotten used to it by now and dealt with it by ignoring it.

“To boost my own confidence, it’s selfish to take that away from me.” ChangBin rolled his eyes as he piled on plates and headed to the kitchen. “You know,” Han continued, “one day we should set up the Maknea and make him do it.”

“Hehe… wait…” ChangBin switched from joking to serous, “is that what you do to me?”

“What?!" Han falsely exclaimed, leaving heading out the kitchen and into the hall, "Never thought about it. Maybe now I should.”

He got back into the bedroom and plopped down beside Minho, “Hyung, whatta you doing?”

Minho didn’t respond, knowing fully well that Han would come close and see for himself.

“Ha, cat videos. You’re gonna be such a cat lady one day.”

"I can’t wait for retirement.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m buying Soon-ie, Doong-ie, and Dori their own place. Felt covering the walls and an entire cat palace thought out the rooms.”

The couple sat on Han’s bed watching cat video's on Minho's laptop until hyung switched it to Parks and Recs, a show they started to watch together weeks ago.

“Heh-heh,” Minho laughed his classic laugh at the stupidity. “Leslie’s so funny.”

“I like Tom and Ron.” He leaned his head over onto Minho’s shoulder.

The set up wasn't usual. The two often found themselves alone together during their breaks, in between shows and whenever they had time to waste. As the episode about the gay penguins ended, Han began to think to himself. 

Han knew he was gay. For the longest time he was sure of it, but he had never told anyone. But it was also never a secret, but not pubic knowlege. Then again, for some reaosn, he wanted Minho to know. He loved all the Stray Kids, but throught out years of training, Minho had become his best friend. Han trusted him. He wanted to tell him, and he wanted Minho to be the first to know. Incase word every got out, Minho would already know. 

“Minho,” their eyes met before Han retracted, the older boy waited patiently keeping his stare steady. “I wanna tell you something.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yea, no,” Han spit out quickly, “I’m fine, it's just, you know I'm g— right?" A bang came from the other room followed by laughter and rough housing. 

“What? What'd you say?" Minho asked.

“Hey! What was that noice?" Han diverged the quietion, chicking out on his confession.

"Wait, what'd you wanna tell me?"

"Oh, never mind, not important,” Han chickened out, swunging his legs over the edge of the bed, “c’mon let’s go check out what their doing out there.”

He extended his hand and helped hyung up off his bed. They met the others in the living room.

“Great timing!” Chris announced as they met up with the others. “I was just about to call for a house meeting.”

ChangBin and Felix already sat on the couch closest to the window and IN was all gasps and giggles begging held down my HyunJin. On the larger couch, WooJin closed the book he was reading and placed it on the end table. SeungMin had just come out of the kitchen eating an apple. When he joined the couch, HyunJin took a bite out of it, IN still in his lap. 

“So, you all know our tour is coming up. We gotta work hard for Stay, that’s why it super important that these weeks leading up to it, we work even harder than we have before.” Chris glanced at his phone then back up at them, “JYP has bumped up our dance room and studio hours, meaning the rooms reserved longer.” He pointed to Han and then to ChangBin, “J.One, SpearB, yous and I are needed and we need to get enough work done for the next album since we won’t have much time on tour. But while we do that, Dance Racha, you’ll be learning new choreo, and Vocals, you’ll be learning and recording new material. Further” Chan took a breath before reading off his phone, “we have private tutors to help us with our weaknesses so some of us will be split in different ways, IN, rap lessons, Felix, Korean, SeungMin, physical therapy, Han, dance, HyunJin, vocal, ChangBin, dance, LeeKnow, vocal, me, vocal, WooJin, flexibility. Any questions?”

“Where is all this fitting into our schedule?” Han asked aloud.

“Right,” Chris answered, “mornings like normal, leave for gym at 5am, then be at studio at 7am, we’ll have three hours practice, then you’ll get individual training, then three more hours of practice, during which we’ll record things for YT channel, we’ll have a short break, then it’s vocal practice for 2 hours, then it’s more chreo leaning, then break, then instead of going home, we’ll have to rehearse the entire tour performance, then we’ll get to go home.”

“The entire tour performance?” Han asked.

SeungMin let out an exausted sounding blow, and IN mouthed “wow.”

“Yea, it’s a lot,” Chris admitted, “the new schedule starts in two weeks since I still need to tie loose ends before tour, this is just a heads up to what’s to come.”

When they kids disbursed and the besties returned to their bed, Minho asked, “Wait, what’d you wanna tell me?”

“Oh, it’s was nothing,” Han hesitated.

Minho could tell that the younger boy was lieing but didn’t press the issue. “You sure?”

“Yea,” he said. Minho remained unconvinced as Han changed the subject, “Hey! While we have time, you know, before crazy busy tour starts, let’s go watch Avatar!”

“You mean re-watch it? For the— what? Third time?”

“Bruh, bro, it’s a classic.”


End file.
